1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), particularly to a reflective-transmissive LCD device exhibiting improved display characteristics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A reflective-transmissive LCD displays images by using the light from an internal light source (e.g., backlight) in a transmissive mode and an external light source (e.g., ambient light) in a reflective mode.
The optical condition of the transmissive-reflective type LCD apparatus is determined by the reflection mode so that the transmission mode of the optical condition is designed with respect to a black color. Therefore, a light transmittance of the transmission mode of the transmissive-reflective type LCD apparatus is decreased so that the light transmittance of the transmission mode of the transmissive-reflective type LCD apparatus may be a half of that of the transmissive type LCD apparatus.
To solve this problem, a “multi cell-gap” transmissive-reflective LCD device has been introduced.